


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Based on a Tumblr Post, Beautiful, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamsharing, Engagement, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Rings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ronan Lynch dreams.Oneshot/drabble





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

Ronan had this thing sometimes. It was a long story of how it actually came to be, but the important thing was that he was used to it. The people he cared about were used to it too. 

See, what exactly it was was that if he wanted to, Ronan could pull things out of his dreams. He pulled out a baby bird (named Chainsaw of course) that he nursed to health. He pulled out hand lotion. He pulled out a little waif of a girl, Opal. And sometimes he would get scared thinking he pulled out Adam Parrish... As if his boyfriend wasn't really a real person. Adam would just quirk his lips up, eyes twinkling, and Ronan would try to brush it off. 

Anyway. 

One night Ronan dreamt of a wedding ring. It was beautiful: for a long moment in his dream, he kept it in his hand, running his fingers over the soft, smooth metal. He woke up when he felt Adam roll over next to him, and the ring was still in his hand. 

Lazily, he opened it up. Adam opened his eyes, and he saw it. 

Ronan didn't know what to say, or how to say it--but in the end he didn't need to. Adam smiled. 

"Yes," he breathed, in nothing more than a whisper. 

And life was good. 

 


End file.
